


Who Watches the Doctors

by Eve_Louise (Stregatrek)



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Gen, M/M, just something silly and short, people looking at Julian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 21:18:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7405195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stregatrek/pseuds/Eve_Louise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few very short scenes featuring various people looking at Doctor Bashir</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Watches the Doctors

"Hey there, good looking," the Bajoran sidled up to him at Quark's bar, and Julian turned with a smooth grin.   


"Me? Well, coming from someone who sees _that _face in the mirror every day, that's quite a compliment. Can I buy you a drink?"__  


"Oh, I already have one, maybe you could get me some company?"  


"I think I can handle that,"  
* 

"You look like an idiot," O'Brien laughed at him when they met outside the holodeck. "Exactly what are you wearing?"  


"Good to see you too, Chief," Julian smiled.  
* 

"Someone's tired," Jadzia smiled at him over her raktajino.  


He yawned in her direction.  
* 

"You know, I never can quite imitate that expression," Odo told him.  


"What expression?"  


"Passing interest. I've been told I stare a little too intently."  


"Well, try to move your eyes faster," Bashir smiled encouragingly.  


"May I observe you for a moment?" Odo asked awkwardly, and Bashir gestured him into a seat.  


"By all means."  
* 

"I wonder if you know how sweet you look when you're focused," Garak observed, watching the doctor from the doorway of sickbay.  


Julian looked up. "Hm?"  


"Lunch, Doctor, you said we'd meet for lunch."  



End file.
